Up in the Air
by abbyfillion22
Summary: Castle and Beckett have some fun on a flight to New York. Rated M for smut


He tried everything; switching on the fireplace, dimming the lights, pouring her a glass of her _special_ red wine, even playing some Coltrane on the stereo. But _nothing_ seemed to be getting her in the right mood.

"Castle, you're still pretty doped up on painkillers," Kate said, flipping a page in her book. "I don't want you overexerting yourself so soon after your brush with death."

"Come on, Beckett," he prodded. "It takes more than _almost_ dying to get me down."

They were curled up on the couch with the sweet sound of John Coltrane's saxophone flowing through her apartment; the music smoother than Castle's advances. She had brought him home from the hospital two hours ago but he was still a little loopy.

Castle reached out and tucked a lock of her chestnut hair behind her ear, meanwhile gently brushing the edge of her jaw and sending involuntary chills coursing down her spine. Even though they had been together for almost two years, he still made her nervously excited with even the smallest touches.

She scooted slightly away and brought her book up in front of her face so Castle couldn't see her blush. Kate tried desperately to focus on _Vanity Fair _but kept a careful eye on her fiancé out of the corner of her eye.

He caught her staring and wiggled an eyebrow suggestively and ran his finger up her thigh.

"Castle," she warned, her gaze glued to the book.

His hand retreated slightly but came back moments later on her back. "Am I making you nervous, Detec- Agent Beckett?"

She flipped the page and didn't reply.

"What if I don't overexert myself?" he compromised. "We can take it easy."

Beckett snapped the novel shut and looked at him with a slightly amused expression. "It's never easy with us."

"Right," he resigned.

"You know, we could always just cuddle, Castle," Kate smirked.

"What fun is that?" He moved over anyways and she settled in his comforting embrace.

Beckett was finally able to let herself relax, knowing that he was safe again. She still felt slightly guilty; knowing that her job nearly got him killed… again. It didn't matter if she was in New York or DC; trouble always seemed to find Castle no matter what.

"This is why I love you, Beckett," he said as he pushed her hair aside to undo the clasp of the chain around her neck. "You're a badass but you still like to cuddle."

Kate ducked her head as the weight of the rings left her chest.

Castle slid the larger of the two rings from the chain and put it back on her finger where it belonged when she wasn't busy being Agent Beckett.

She held onto his hand a minute longer, squeezing it tightly as her head fell back onto his shoulder; so happy that he was alive to squeeze back. "I love you so much," she whispered.

"I love you too."

They stayed like this long after the music stopped playing and the sun began to rise over the city.

"You should get some sleep," he said finally, breaking the long expanse of silence. "You have to go to work soon."

"Good thing the government's on shut-down," Beckett muttered. "And I'm considered "non-essential personnel"."

"I wouldn't say that," Castle said even though he was glad she had the day off.

"One of the few perks of being a rookie." Truth be told, Beckett would show up for duty if she was allowed to because she knew that there were people out there who were relying on her to get her job done. It didn't matter if she was getting paid; crime doesn't go on a standstill when money isn't where it needs to be.

"So I get you to myself all day?" Castle asked hopefully. "What do you want to do?"

She thought for a moment. "How about a trip to New York?"

* * *

Four hours later, they were on a plane headed for the city that never sleeps. Since Pi was still staying at his house, Castle had booked them the presidential suite at the Plaza and called the boys so they could all get together for drinks later.

"It's going to be weird going back home again," Beckett said as she slid the window shade up so Castle could watch the plane take off.

He punched his carry-on into a compatible shape for the overhead storage and slammed the door before it could fall out. "Why?"

"It's like…" she tried to find the words to explain her anxiousness, "coming home from college for Thanksgiving. Everything familiar is still there but it's moved on without you. And you know you can't stay no matter how much you want to."

He frowned and sank into the seat beside her. "Oh. But… DC's your home now, right?"

"Right."

The doors were shut and locked and soon, they were up in the air. An attendant came by with coffee and they both took two cups to keep themselves awake.

Beckett looked at her father's watch. "How long does this flight usually take?"

Castle, who had taken this trip many times before, had the time memorized. "An hour and fourteen minutes, give or take."

Beckett took a sip of the bitter hot drink and wished she had brought her book along. She watched Castle play Angry Birds on his phone for a while before deciding she was bored. "You know what would be fun?" she asked, turning towards him and putting a hand on his bicep.

"What?" he said, half paying attention. On his screen, a triangular yellow bird knocked down an entire tower of baby green pigs.

She stood up and straightened her brown leather jacket before stepping around him into the aisle. "Meet me in the bathroom in five minutes," she winked.

Castle was slightly confused for a moment in his partly-drugged and tired state before realizing what she was insinuating. He turned in his seat and watched his fiancé disappear into the first=class lav.

He smiled to himself and slouched back in his chair, watching the seconds on his watch tick by.

"Sorry, is this bathroom taken?" Castle asked five minutes later when he stuck his neck in the miniscule closet-like space. The total bathroom was about two by three feet with sink in one corner and metal toilet in the other; lit by a single florescent white light that made everything look blue.

"Hey," Beckett said, leaning against the opposite wall.

Castle sidled inside and locked the door tightly behind him. Once together, there was absolutely no breathing room to spare.

Still, they weren't close enough. Castle pulled her against him and smashed his mouth against hers.

Beckett bit down on his lower lip and cried out in surprise. "Oh, God, Castle," she gasped as he left a trail of kisses down her neck. She pulled at the collar of his crimson shirt as her lips parted and his tongue darted past her teeth to flick against hers.

Castle grabbed her jacket and helped her shrug out of it, letting it drop to the floor while she undid the buttons of his shirt.

Kate stopped, took a quarter step back, crossed her arms, and pulled her blouse over her head, tossing it into onto the sink. She undid the button of her jeans and they dropped around her ankles. As soon as she was left only in her black lace bra and panties, he grabbed her roughly by the shoulders and slammed her against the door. "Fuck, Castle," she yelped.

"Language, Agent Beckett," he smirked as he nipped at her ear.

She yanked on his belt and arched her back into him, feeling his hardness against her abdomen. "Don't you like it when I talk dirty, Castle?"

He kissed her until air became a necessity. "Always," he replied.

His belt buckle jingled as the leather separated.

"Get out of those pants, babe," she growled, running her nails through his hair. "I want you to fuck me senseless."

He smiled and wiggled out of his jeans. "You want me to do what?"

"Shut up," Beckett said as their lips crashed together again.

He shoved her into the wall between the sink and toilet and she propped one foot up on the cold metal seat so her thigh was at his waist. He ached for her, desperately needed to touch every part of her; feel the warmth of her hot skin beneath his fingertips.

She moaned his name as his hands explored the contours of her body, grazing over her familiar curves. He took time to plant a lingering kiss on the faint scar on her chest before her bra joined the rest of their clothing on the floor. His soft hands came up to cradle one breast which he took in his mouth; teasing between his teeth until the nipple became erect and hard.

Beckett gripped his shoulders and tossed her head back, letting her long hair tickle her spine. He worked the other breast with his hand, circled, pinched, and pulled until expletives tumbled past her lips and she felt his smile grow wider against her with every curse.

She tugged behind his ears, begging him to get closer.

His mouth left her chest with a loud pop that reverberated around the small cabin and his lips found hers again. This time, his kisses were less frantic hurried. He tasted sweet coffee and mint as his tongue darted in and out of her mouth; dueling with Kate's for access.

His hand fell down to her waist and traced a line above the lace separating them, feeling the sharp edge of her hip bone jerk forwards at his touch.

She entwined her fingers in his and guided them further, down past the black fabric to her folds.

"God, Beckett, you're so wet," he remarked, pleased that he had made her feel that way so quickly.

He buried his face in her neck and nipped at her flesh as she ground her hips around his hand.

"And you're wearing too much," she said, yanking down his boxers. Of course, two can play at this game. She planted both feet on the ground and slid down the wall, her hands sliding down his sweaty body as she went.

Her tongue lashed out and flicked him for a fraction of a second and he tensed. "Fuck, Beckett," he bit down on his lip to keep from shouting as she took him in her mouth.

"Language, Mr. Castle," she smiled around him.

Castle snatched her hands away and reached down to help her up. Once standing, he bent her back over the sink and slid her panties down until they pooled around her heels.

She nodded once and he entered; filling her completely. He pulled out and thrust again, knocking the wind from her lungs and causing her to gasp. "Harder, Castle," she begged, throwing her head back and raking her hands through his matted hair as he obliged; thrusting harder and faster. "I'm so close."

With one more thrust, they both came. His hands clenched as Kate's nails dug into his back and they fell from their high. Castle eased out of her and collapsed against the wall.

"That was…"

"Amazing," he finished.

"Yeah," Kate sighed, her chest rising and falling as she caught her breath.

Castle pushed his sweat-soaked hair out of his face as he knelt down to get his clothes. "You… really…" he gasped, "know how to travel." He picked up an incredibly rumpled shirt and handed it to her.

Beckett disentangled her bra from the faucet and collected her jacket. They found that getting into their clothes was harder than getting out of them in the miniscule space.

"Whoops, sorry," Castle apologized after stepping on her toe for the fourth time while trying to get his pants on.

As soon as they were both dressed, Kate turned and checked her hair in the mirror then turned around to fix Castle's also. She licked her hand and patted down a strand before straightening his collar. "Wait two minutes before coming out," she instructed.

"Yes, ma'am," he saluted as disappeared out the door.

Beckett sauntered nonchalantly down the aisle and found her seat. She sank down into the cushion and looked out the window where she could see her city below the clouds. She smiled to herself. Who needs a fireplace, red wine, and Coltrane when she can her fiancé can have twice the fun in an American Airlines bathroom?

* * *

**As you now know, smut is not my forte but I am trying to get better! Please let me know what you think and leave me some points for improvement CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is always welcome. To my followers: Sorry I haven't been writing a lot lately, my schedule's been swamped but I'll be back once my season is over. Wish me luck at state championships!**


End file.
